marvel_infinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashe Matsumoto
Ashe Matsumoto may not look like it, but she is one tough cookie. Personality She is not a social butterfly but working enough around people she opens up more and more. At home, she lives like a recluse in a way and acts more like herself. At work, she’s a bit socially awkward because English is her second language making it harder to communicate with other people. In which that has gotten better over time. But it also doesn’t help that Japan and the U.S is culturally different. She keeps a professional attitude when working, but it slips occasionally and she has moments when her delinquent side makes an appearance. Some of the habits she picked up from her mentor and high school days stuck to her and it shows when she gets frustrated. Ashe also has a tendency to give nicknames to those she approves of. She has an odd habit of falling asleep in odd places or just in an odd way. That doesn’t mean that she has narcolepsy, she just tends to sleep a lot when there’s nothing to do. Which causes her to look like a slacker, but she actually works really hard. She is also gentle and loving when it comes to those that she cares about. Her friends are her only family and she would die for them. Just keep tasers away from her, they make her a bit twitchy. Background Born in Kyoto, Japan on January 24, 1988. She lived a happy and normal life. Her parents worked honest jobs and she had a lot of friends growing up. However when she turned ten, she lost her family to a house fire caused by a serial arsonist. Because of this incident, Ashe now has a fear of fire. Depending on the source of it, her reaction will vary. She has a burn scar on her back that she received due to the roof falling apart before her rescue. With no other living relatives, she was put into the system and went from foster home to foster home. None of the families cared for her to see the path of delinquency that she was taking. In high school she was a fully fledged yankee (Yankī). She joined the current gang at the school and ended up being the third in command. Of course, she moved up to being the leader by her senior year because the others graduated or dropped out. Ashe was always fighting, stealing and sometimes just having fun. She even ran away from her current foster home and ended up living with Tetsuya, former leader. Even though most of the delinquents dropped out, she stayed and barely graduated from high school. Because delinquency was a big part of her life, she stayed with it and so did most of the gang. They were more of a family by then. Living wherever they found shelter and stealing to survive. This lasted for three years. It was then that another incident will be burned into her memory. Daisuke sold them out to the Yakuza in the area. Mostly because he joined the group and said that if they convince Ashe to join them, their numbers will increase. Ashe was tricked and captured by the Yakuza. Many methods were tried and ended up in failure. So they started beating her to change her mind. After all, answers change when they are almost dead. Because of her capture, it only had the rest of the group charge in to rescue her. It ended in bloodshed. Ashe, Aruto and Natsuki survived. While in the hospital, they met their mentor Akira Mizushima. He took them in after a long talk with the police. Of course, it was to help them recover from the shock and to get them back on their feet. As soon as the three of them were well enough and they consented to changing their lives for the better, the rigorous training began (his methods were rather unique). Four years later, Ashe had moved to New York after the death of their mentor. Her friends stayed in Japan to assist young delinquents in changing their lives. She worked as a bodyguard for almost five months until she had a run in with SHIELD. It was then that she decided to join SHIELD. With a recommendation from her previous employer, she applied and was accepted to become an agent after going through a rather interesting process. For the last two years she has worked hard as a field agent and all but stopped her delinquent behavior. Well, no one said she couldn't have an attitude. Plot Points Friendly Encounters Alternate Universes Living in a new world and starting a new life can always be a challenge. These are the worlds and lives Ashe has become a part of. Never new that these universes would be so much fun 'Pokemon AU' ' ' 'Pirate AU' Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:SHIELD Members